


Marry Me

by youbuildmeupbeliever



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, F/M, Song fic, Young Alice Cooper, Young FP Jones, falice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:01:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youbuildmeupbeliever/pseuds/youbuildmeupbeliever
Summary: This fic is based on the song Marry Me by Thomas Rhett. I highly recommend you listen to it if you want to cry, and get a feel for what inspired me.  For the last week or so, I’ve been thinking about trying to write. I’ve never written for personal enjoyment before, just what was required in school. I heard this song, and had been thinking about a way to make it work with Bughead, but then it hit me. It’s perfect for Falice. This fic is angsty, but it felt so right.





	Marry Me

_She wants to get married, she wants it perfect_  
She wants her grandaddy preaching the service  
Yeah, she wants magnolias out in the country  
Not too many people, save her daddy some money 

Alice Smith was getting married to Hal Cooper, her high school sweetheart and the football star to her cheerleader. The wedding was going to be everything she had ever dreamed of and only their closest friends and family were invited, keeping it small and intimate.

_I remember the night when I almost kissed her_  
Yeah, I kinda freaked out, we'd been friends for forever  
And I always wondered if she felt the same way  
When I got the invite, I knew it was too late 

FP Jones and Alice Smith have been a pair since they were sat together on the first day of kindergarten. Since then, they were inseparable and they had been through so much together. FP and Alice were a package deal, and when you saw one of them riding their bikes around the Southside, you knew the other one was not far behind. The night he fled his family’s trailer after what seemed like World War III, he climbed through her bedroom window, and she held his hand while he cried and told her what had happened. When Alice’s sister got sent away for being ‘troubled”, he held onto her as sobs wracked her body. Through better or worse, they were each other’s safe place. 

When they were 15, they wandered down to the quarry, a place they often visited, especially when life became too much. They sat on the ledge, talking about life, and what they wanted for their future. Alice spoke about wanting to leave the Southside, to go to college, and one day get married. FP listening intently, looked out at the water, and wondered if maybe she’d marry him someday. He was beginning to see Alice in a new light. He found himself missing her when she wasn’t around, which wasn’t often, but as they were getting older, it happened more than he was used to. He found himself holding on just a little bit longer, and a little bit tighter each time they hugged. He laughed a little louder when she was around. He realized that he never wanted to not have her nearby. 

That night, under the moonlight, he looked at her, and felt like he was really seeing her for the first time. Had she always been this beautiful? He felt as though he was looking at his future, his entire world. She looked so beautiful as she was sharing her hopes and dreams so animatedly with him. FP’s brown eyes flickered down to her plump, perfectly soft lips. Should he go for it? What if she didn’t feel the same way? What if it would ruin their friendship? He just wasn’t ready to take the risk. His eyes moved back up to look into Alice’s blue ones, as she carried on.

When FP was 20, he was woken up by a sharp knock to his trailer door. As he got up off the couch where he had passed out the night before, he tripped over the coffee table, a few beer bottles came crashing down onto the floor. He cursed under his breath, slowly making his way to the door. He ran his hand down his face as he opened the door to the always beautiful Alice Smith. He could barely remember the last time he’d seen her; their lives had split off in their Senior year, when she had started dating Hal Cooper and he was spending most of his time with the Southside Serpents.

She wordlessly handed him an envelope with his named printed on the front in her neat and loopy writing. She gave him a smile that could only be described as remorseful and she leaned in to give him a soft kiss on his left cheek. With that, she turned on her heel, and almost as quickly as she arrived, she was gone. 

FP shut the trailer door, and turned to sit at the kitchen table. He looked at the envelope he held in his hands. He knew exactly what this was. He’d heard about it from a couple of the other Serpents he’d been hanging out with. He’d be lying if he said it hadn’t absolutely destroyed him when he’d heard. He knew he was no good for her, that she was destined for better, no matter how much it hurt him. He knew that with Hal, she would have the future she shared with him that night at the quarry. She had already left the Southside, she was halfway through college, and all that was left was the wedding. 

_“Together with their families, Alice Elizabeth Smith and Hal Richard Cooper request the honor of your presence at their wedding”_

Along with a note in her perfect scrawl, she had written : _“FP, I know it’s been a while, and I’m sorry for the way we’ve grown apart. I can’t imagine getting married without one of my oldest and best friends there. Please tell me you’ll come. Love always, Allie”_

He threw the invitation on the table. With tears in his eyes, he stood up and grabbed the chair he was sitting on, hurling it at the wall. He flipped the table, sending the salt and pepper shakers along with three beer bottles flying to the wall, and onto the floor. Anything he could get his hands on, he destroyed. His trailer looked like a battlefield as he slid down the wall onto the floor, sobbing. This was it. Alice Smith would never be his. He knew that he’d done nothing to keep her around once she’d started dating Hal, and he got more involved with the Southside Serpents. The girl that he’d always loved more than anything, more than himself, was getting married to someone else. He thought back to that night when they were 15 and he’d hoped she’d marry him one day. _“Such a fool, she was too good for you anyways. She never would’ve married you.”_

 

_But she got on her dress now, welcoming the guests now_  
I could try to find her, get it off of my chest now  
But I ain't gonna mess it up, so I wish her the best now 

FP Jones tugged on this tie as he stood in front of the church where the love of his life was getting married to another man. Since the day Alice Smith (soon to be Cooper) dropped off the invitation, he had to remind himself that he needed to be happy for her. She was finally getting the life she’d always dreamed of. This was her day, and as much as he wanted to stand up and object to their marriage and confess his love for her, he needed to do this for her, regardless of how it broke his heart. 

 

_So I'm in my black suit, black tie, hiding out in the back_  
Doing a strong shot of whiskey straight out the flask  
I'll try to make it through without crying so nobody sees 

He found a seat in the last row of the church, seated beside some of Alice’s extended family. He began to feel anxious and was thankful for the small bottle of alcohol he remembered to stash in the breast pocket of his suit. He winced as he took a quick shot, trying to calm his nerves. He knew she was going to look so beautiful and angelic, and he couldn’t stand the thought that he wasn’t the man standing at the end of the aisle waiting for her. 

The processional song began. The bridesmaids started filing down the aisle one by one. A young girl with a basket of magnolia petals followed, tossing the flowers on the walk way as she made her way down the aisle.

The music changed.

Everyone stood and faced the door at the back, awaiting the beautiful woman on the other side.

The door opened.

Alice Smith walked through, and FP Jones inhaled sharply. He had never seen or imagined anything as captivating as she looked in his entire life. 

They locked eyes and she gave him the most heartbreakingly beautiful smile, as she carried on down the aisle towards her soon-to-be husband.

_Yes, she wanna get married  
But she don’t wanna marry me_


End file.
